Forward error correction (FEC) is an important feature of most modem communication systems, including wired and wireless systems. Communication systems use a variety of FEC coding techniques to permit correction of bit errors in transmitted symbols. One coding technique, low density parity coding (LDPC), has been found to provide excellent performance on both the binary symmetric channel and the additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) channel. As a result, LDPC coding has emerged as a viable alternative to turbo and block turbo coding.